campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Corp.
"Camp Corp." is the season finale of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 38th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on August 10, 2018 and was made public on August 17, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot The episode opens with views of the mess hall and the counselors' cabin, both of which appear to have been abandoned for sometime. A tumbleweed rolls by as Max walks up, pauses, and sighs at the Camp Campbell entrance sign, which is now covered with "SOLD" and "UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT" signs. There is a flashback scene when campers were standing around the same sign, questioning and arguing with David about what was going to happen to them, now that the camp has been sold. Gwen comes in with Mr. and Mrs. Campwell, the founders of Camp Corp. Mr. and Mrs. Campwell explain to the kids what will happen to their counselors (David was going to the camp counselor counselor, and Gwen was going to work in the city headquarters), and that they will be sent to the camps that they originally signed up for. Most of the kids are initially excited by the concept of meeting more campers that share their interests, but immediately sadden when Nikki realizes this means that they will be split up. As the flashback ends, a dejected David appears next to Max, asking him if he has made his choice about what camp to go to next. Max says no, and when David tries to comfort him, and Max snaps for David to leave him alone and walks off. Another flashback begins. All of the campers, except for Max, are boarding the bus to go to their new camps. Nikki, Neil, and Max are standing next to each other. While Nikki and Neil admit that they don't want to leave the camp, Max looks at David's phone. When Nikki and Neil ask Max for what to do, Max asks them why they care, and Nikki and Neil admit that they were friends. Max says that their splitting up was inevitable, no matter the fate of the camp itself, and says that the three of them were only temporary friends at best. Nikki at first seems sad at this, but Neil immediately becomes angered, retorting that Max doesn't need friends, and that Max was fine before they came and would be fine after they left. With that, Neil storms onto the bus. Max seeks sympathy from Nikki, but after Neil's spiel, her sadness has given way to anger, and she simply tells him, "Bye, Max," before also stomping onto the bus, while Max follows her to the doorway. The flashback ends with Max staring at the bus as the doors close. Back in present time, Max is walking through the forest. He sighs, and comes across the platypus/bear/Cameron Campbell's cave. He also sees the platypus on a tree stump. Max snaps at the platypus, and it hops off the stump and leaves. As Max calls after it in anger and begins to walk away, Cameron Campbell appears (with the platypus on his shoulder). Cameron begins to hold a conversation with Max, explaining that he has not interacted with people for a while, and that he has realized he himself is to blame for his problems. Max snaps at Cameron too, informing Cameron that the camp had been sold to Camp Corp (but still refuses to admit he cares about the camp). Cameron reveals that he has a score to settle with Camp Corp, and agrees to help Max get Camp Campbell back. Max then walks into the counselors' cabin. David is sitting down, doing paperwork. Max says he's decided and wants to stay at Camp Campbell, which delights David so much he drops his pen, hugs Max, and holds a brief celebration with confetti and streamers (and some dead birds). Max reveals that he actually wants to get Camp Campbell back (but it's not like he likes it or anything), and Cameron Campbell walks in. He and David settle their differences so they can work together. David asks Max for the plan, and Max explains he needs a phone (which he already has, having stolen David's, which David is aware of). Meanwhile, in the Camp Corp headquarters, Gwen now has a "respectable" office job which she seems bored of. The phone rings and Gwen picks it up. Max is calling from David's cell phone, and explains that they're trying to get the camp back. Gwen looks at her #2 counselor cup and vehemently agrees to help them. The quartermaster comes back to Camp Campbell with the bus and takes Cameron, Max, and David to Magic Camp. Max masquerades as a camper, while Cameron pretends to be his former counselor Johnman Radcamp (with a fake ID). Cameron distracts the Magic Camp counselors by "filling out paperwork" in their office. Meanwhile, as soon as he leaves the sight of the Magic campers, Max finds Harrison who is practicing card tricks by himself. Max informs Harrison that they're trying to get Camp Campbell back (while still insisting that he doesn't care) and says they need their magic kid. Harrison at first refuses, saying he fits in at Magic Camp. Max responds by immediately saying that they didn't necessarily need Harrison, and he was replaceable, then goes to talk to another Magic Camp camper, "inviting" them to join the Camp Campbell cause. Max manages to get Harrison angry enough that he walks over, and gets Harrison to realize that the Camp Campbell campers were all friends. Upon this realization, Harrison jumps on board with the Camp Campbell cause. The Magic Camp counselors walk back to the main area to see the main area set on fire, doves and a tiger loose, and terrified campers, with Max and Harrison calmly watching. Cameron "shuts" the camp down, and David, as camp counselor counselor, tells the Magic Camp counselors they need to pass the counselor written exam before they can reopen Magic Camp. He hands them thick study binders and says they need to memorize everything (27 pages are revealed just to be campfire songs). As they drive off, the trio share bonding satisfaction that their plan worked and compliment each other, before David and Cameron remember that they still have a conflict to resolve, and Max remembers that he's not supposed to be pleased about anything. Harrison breaks the awkward silence by asking, "What is Samboy Kidwell doing here?" to which Max tells him to shut up, and adds, "Good to have you back," crossing Harrison's name off a list of the Camp Campbell campers. A parody of "This Is America" begins to play as Max tracks down the other campers at their camps, starting with Nerris, and gleefully shuts down their other camps the same way they did to Magic Camp with the continued help of David and Cameron. (Upon Nerris arriving at the bus, Harrison at first glares at her, but then smiles and invites her to sit next to him, which she does. As fans have wished, they are finally shown as friends.) There is a brief pause in the music as Max and Space Kid stare at a button, and then Space Kid presses the button, launching a rocket. There is another pause as Nurf tells Max that Mixed Martial Arts Camp is good for him because "he can beat people up and no one cares." To demonstrate, he kicks another camper at his camp, but upon learning that it is against the rules (and of the existence of rules), Nurf immediately agrees to help. Finally, the only two campers left are Nikki and Neil. Gwen calls to excitedly update them that their plan is working, and then reveals that Nikki and Neil are at Camp Corp. headquarters. At Camp Corp., Mr. and Mrs. Campwell briefly lecture Neil and Nikki for causing trouble at their camps. Since there are so many of their camps in trouble, they leave Neil and Nikki in the hands of Gwen, who takes them out of the building. At the entrance, they encounter Max, who tries to act like nothing happened. Neil says, "Look, it's our temporary friend, Max," and Nikki immediately follows his lead, still holding a grudge against Max for what he said. The elevators ding to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Campwell. David tells them they want Camp Campbell back, and Mrs. Campwell asks the kids if they were happy at their new camps. All of them reply with "No" (except for Space Kid, who nods happily because Space Kid). David asks Mr. and Mrs. Campwell for Camp Campbell back, and when they initially refuse, Max happily reveals that the chaos at the camp was all their doing, and that it was normal for them, and that if they wanted to keep Camp Corp., they had to give Camp Campbell back and a good-sized donation. Mr. and Mrs. Campwell quickly change their minds and sign the document. Cameron then reveals that the document says in fine print that they actually gave Camp Campbell and the money to Johnman Radcamp (aka himself). Mr. and Mrs. Campwell talk to Cameron, and it is revealed that they didn't betray him as Cameron originally portrayed them to, but rather Cameron pushed them away. Cameron then says that he was fine before they came along, and he was fine without them, echoing Neil's words to Max before. Max realizes this and apologizes to Nikki and Neil, and confesses that they are in fact friends, and he only wanted Camp Campbell back to get his friends back as well. Neil and Nikki forgive him, and tell him that they will always be friends. Dolph suggests a group hug. David and Nikki happily oblige, until Quartermaster informs them that Cameron has taken the bus and driven off. As they watch it drive off, David's phone rings, and Max gives it back to David. When David picks up, Cameron answers. Cameron tells David that he's always had a new idea, a new business to make millions, but he had never been satisfied, and that the only thing he hadn't tried was "a new me." Cameron concludes the call by saying, "You take good care of those stupid kids," and when David begins to ask what he's about to do, the screen abruptly cuts to black. Back at Camp Campbell, the SOLD and UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT signs are gone. David retrieves the mail and walks past the kids. The kids are attacking each other with water guns. He stops at Max, Nikki, Neil, and Space Kid. Max has picked up Space Kid and is using him to block the water. Neil protests, saying that human shields are not allowed, and Max replies that Space Kid "is an inanimate object at best." Space Kid adds, "Don't forget expendable!!" David gently warns them to be nice, and Nikki, Max, and Neil promptly squirt him with their guns, Nikki yelling, "WE WILL NEVER CONFORM TO THE MAN!" They begun to run off. David calls out to Max as if he is in trouble, and when Max looks at him, David simply says that he's happy to see Max having fun. In the counselor cabin, a newspaper article headline reads, "BILLIONAIRE FUGITIVE TURNS SELF IN!" next to a picture of Cameron Campbell. On the cover of Generic Hiking Magazine, Mr. and Mrs. Campwell are featured, along with a subtitle that says, "Camp Corp donates funds and campgrounds back to Sleepy Peak region!" and a quote: "All we ask is that they never come back!" Gwen happily chimes in that things were basically normal, and David nods, saying, "It's almost perfect." A car drives up outside. When the doors open, Ered's fathers Agent Miller and Agent Miller, along with Cameron Campbell, step out. The Millers explain that Campbell was going to help out at the camp as part of his community service hours, and he would be working under David. David takes this into stride, exclaiming, "Now it's perfect!" Max adds, "Welcome to camp, asshole!" End Season 3. Features Main Characters * Max * David * Gwen * Cameron Campbell Supporting Characters * Nikki * Neil * Ered * Harrison * Preston Goodplay * Nurf * Space Kid * Dolph * Nerris * The Campwells * Agents Miller Minor Characters * Platypus Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall * Camp Corp. Objects * Camp Campbell Bus * #2 Counselor mug Music * "Montage Montage" * "This Isn't Goodbye, It's See You Later" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Some of the background characters appear to be recolored versions of minor characters that have made appearances in previous seasons. Such characters include recolors of Candy, Darla, Gregg and the cashier that served David in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever". * This is the first episode not to feature the "Camp Camp Song Song" in any form. * Dolph is the only supporting camper who's new camp we don't see. This is likely to avoid offending anyone with a concentration camp joke. Cultural References * TBA Continuity * In "Party Pooper" Gwen says the camp gets shut down "every other week", which is a bit of an exaggeration - but has also been threatened/come close to happening in a handful of episodes; "Parents' Day", "The Fun-Raiser", "Dial M For Jasper" (when David was a camper), and "Camp Corp." * The use of the term "freak my mind" (and subsequent variations) that began in "Mind Freakers" is used again here, when Harrison freaks his own mind. It is also used by Nurf to beg for Harrison's help in "The Butterfinger Effect". * While waiting for the bus to arrive at the start of "Escape from Camp Campbell", Max states he's not there to make friends. In this episode, he finally admits that the reason he tried to save the camp was because of his friendship with Nikki and Neil, showing growth to his character. * He also makes use of it twice in "Who Peed the Lake"; once at the beginning saying "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this case, my friends," and at the end saying, "And so, I see no pee-ers here. Go in peace, friends." ** Max also highlights it when addressing his fellow campers at the end of "The Butterfinger Effect", in saying "when I first got here, I didn't wanna be friends with any of you, and - well, we all know how that went." Errors * TBA Transcript * TBA Gallery References Category:Season 3 episodes